Leo Fitz
"Fitzsimmons?" "Fitz" "Simmons, ich bin Ingenieur und sie ist Biochemikerin..." - Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons & Grant Ward Leopold "Leo" James Simmons-Fitz,' '''früher '''Leopold James Fitz '''ist ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agent, Waffenexperte und Ingenieur. Er ist mit seiner Arbeitskollegin und besten Freundin Jemma Simmons verheiratet. Biografie Früheres Leben Fitz wurde am 19.08.1987 in Schottland geboren. Als Kind hatte Fitz keine wirklichen Freunde, da er schon damals ein Genie war. Auch seine Mutter konnte ihm und seiner Hochbegabung nicht folgen. In der 2. Klasse brach er sich den linken Arm. Im Alter von 10 Jahren trennten sich Fitzs Eltern und er blieb bei seiner Mutter. 2004 wurde er in die S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology aufgenommen, wo er zum ersten Mal auf die Biochemikerin Jemma Simmons traf, die im Laufe der Zeit zu seiner besten Freundin wurde. Zu ihren Ausbildern an der Akademie gehörten Professor Vaughn und Professor Franklin Hall. Drei Jahre später schlossen Fitz und Simmons die Akademie ab. Fitz wäre glücklich damit gewesen, in einem Labor zu arbeiten, doch auf Drängen von Simmons (und gegen den Rat von Professor Vaughn) wurden die beiden Field Agents; Agenten, die auf Einsätze geschickt werden. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 1 Rekrutierung & Anfangszeit in Coulsons Team Fitz wurde einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von New York von Phil Coulson für seine mobile S.H.I.E.L.D. Sondereinheit rekrutiert. Er nahm den Auftrag unter anderem an, weil er mit Simmons zusammenarbeiten konnte, in deren Gesellschaft er sich wohl, aber auch herausgefordert fühlt. Die beiden verbindet großes Vertrauen und oft kann der Eine die Sätze des Anderen zu Ende sprechen, romantische Gefühle hat er aber seit der ersten Begegnung für Skye. Ab und zu versucht er, ihr das zu zeigen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Als Simmons allerdings durch den Chitauri-Virus fast ums Leben kommt, wird ihm langsam klar, dass sie mehr als nur eine Freundin für ihn ist. Da Simmons und Agent Antoine Triplett sich sehr gut verstehen, ist er anfangs recht abweisend ihm gegenüber. In ihm sieht Fitz einen Konkurrenten, wenn es um Simmons Gunst geht. Zu dieser Zeit war Fitz mit der Entwicklung der Icer, welche damals noch Gute-Nacht-Waffen hießen, beschäftigt, auch wenn Jemma nicht sonderlich viel von diesen hielt. In der Einrichtung, in der erste Experimente von Centipede an Mike Peterson und weiteren Testpersonen ausgeführt wurden, stellten Fitz und Simmons mithilfe der Zwerge, Messdrohnen welche von Fitz entwickelt wurden, fest dass die Explosion wohl mit dem Extremis-Virus zu tun hatte. Nachdem es im Bahnhof zur Konfrontation zwischen S.H.I.E.L.D., Centipede und Mike Peterson kam, konnte Grant Ward Mike mithilfe der von Fitz verbesserten Gute-Nacht-Waffe ausschalten. Da Simmons und Agent Antoine Triplett sich sehr gut verstehen, ist er anfangs recht abweisend ihm gegenüber. In ihm sieht Fitz einen Konkurrenten, wenn es um Simmons Gunst geht. HYDRA-Aufstand und Verrat von Ward Grant Ward ist für Fitz ein Vorbild und Freund, spätestens seit sie gemeinsam die Overkill-Einheit ausgeschaltet haben. Nachdem Ward sich als HYDRA- bzw John Garrett Anhänger entpuppte, glaubte Fitz bis zuletzt an die Unschuld des Doppelagenten. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Ward in irgendeiner Weise kontrolliert wurde, z. B. durch ein Augenimplantat, wie es auch bei Akela Amador und Mike Peterson der Fall ist. Fitz und Simmons waren auf einer Aufklärungsmission um die Pläne von Ward und Garrett herauszufinden. Sie waren bereits kurz vor dem Rückzug, als sie von Ward gefunden und gefangen genommen wurden. Auf Befehl von Garrett sollte Ward die beiden eigentlich erschießen, allerdings entschied er sich dagegen und ließ sie in einer Transportbox aus dem tieffliegendem Bus auf den Meeresgrund sinken. Die beiden fanden eine Lösung die Box zu öffnen, allerdings reichte die von Fitz schnell zusammengebaute Atemmaske nur für einen Atemzug, den er Jemma überliess. Bevor er die Box öffnete gestand er Jemma seine Gefühle für sie. Sie konnte ihn mit bis zur Oberfläche ziehen, wo die beiden von Nick Fury, welcher das Notsignal von Fitz erhalten hatte, gefunden wurden. Fitz wurde von einem medizinischen Team behandelt, allerdings erlitt sein Hirn aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels erhebliche Schäden. Staffel 2 Folgen des Hirnschadens Während S.H.I.E.L.D. von Coulson, welcher von Fury zum neuen Direktor gemacht wurde von Grund auf neu aufgebaut wurde, kämpfte Fitz weiterhin mit den Folgen seines Hirnschadens. Er hatte erhebliche Probleme sich zu konzentrieren und die richtige Wortwahl zu treffen, was dadurch erschwert wurde, dass Simmons undercover zu HYDRA geschickt wurde, weswegen er nicht auf ihre Hilfe zurückgreifen konnte. Fitz führte des weiteren oft Selbstgespräche, da sein Unterbewusstsein sich Jemma permanent als Partnerin und Hilfe an seiner Seite vorstellte um die Lücke zu füllen. Mit seinen ersten Außeneinsätzen nach seiner Verletzung kam auch seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit wieder. Fitz Problem war seit langem nicht mehr dass er die Worte nicht wiederfand, sondern dass er sich immer noch von seiner Illusion von Jemma helfen lies. Jemmas Wiederkehr Nachdem Jemma von ihrer Mission zurückkehrte gab es zunächst Streit zwischen den beiden, jedoch beruhigte die Lage sich wieder schnell. Nachdem Skye die Terrigenese durchlaufen hatte und Fitz die enormen Veränderungen bemerkte, verheimlichte er dies zunächst vor Jemma und allen anderen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agents, um Skye zu schützen. Als Vin-Tak und Lady Sif aufgrund der Terrigenese von Skye und Raina zur Erde kommen, fliegt die Lüge von Fitz allerdings auf und Skye wird vorübergehend in ein Safehouse gebracht. S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War Kurze Zeit später kam es im Spielplatz (einer S.H.I.E.L.D. Basis) zu einer Konfrontation zwischen Coulsons und einer anderen S.H.I.E.L.D. Splittergruppe unter der Führung von Robert Gonzales, welche Furys Werkzeugkasten, ein mächtiges S.H.I.E.L.D. Werkzeug, welches Coulson beim Aufbau von S.H.I.E.L.D. benutzt hatte, stehlen wollte und die beiden S.H.I.E.L.D. Splittergruppen vereinen wollte. Coulson wurde zur Flucht gezwungen, während Jemma und Fitz den aus Vibranium bestehenden Werkzeugkasten für Gonzales öffnen sollte. Allerdings vertauschten sie den Werkzeugkasten mit einer Kopie und Fitz ergriff mit den Original die Flucht, um ihn zu Coulson zu bringen. Jemmas Verschwinden Nach dem Ende des S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil Wars und der Inhuman-Bedrohung, an einem Abend, bat Fitz Jemma zum ersten Mal seitdem er ihr seine Gefühlte offenbarte um ein Date. Fitz öffnete dabei aus versehen den Käfig des Monolithen, eines mächtigen uralten Artefaktes. Jemma wurde durch das Portal gezogen und landete auf einem fremden Planeten. Staffel 3 Jemmas Rückkehr Fitz suchte nach Jemmas Verschwinden monatelang nach einer Lösung für das Problem. Schlussendlich fand er durch die Hilfe von Elliot Randolph einen Weg um den Monolithen zu öffnen und er konnte Jemma wieder zurück zur Erde holen. Jemma stand die erste Zeit stark unter schock, allerdings erholte sie sich. Suche nach dem Inhuman-Gott Jemma und Fitz wurden vom HYDRA-Führer Gideon Malick gefangen genommen, da er einen antiken Inhuman-Gott, die HYDRA selbst, Hive, von Maveth, dem Planeten wo auch Jemma gelandet war, zurückholen wollte, er aber nicht wusste, wie man Personen von diesem Planeten zurückholte. Da Malick drohte Jemma zu schicken um die Gruppe um Grant Ward zu begleiten, opferte sich Fitz indem er selber ging. Auf diesem Planeten versuchte Fitz nur Will Daniels, welcher Jemma während ihrer Zeit auf dem Planeten geholfen hatte, zu retten. Allerdings hatte Hive kurze Zeit zuvor Wills Körper übernommen und er wollte nur selber zur Erde zurückkehren. Coulson, welcher ebenfalls dorthin gereist war, tötete Ward und Fitz vermeintlich Hive, allerdings übernahm Hive Wards Körper und folgte den beiden durchs Portal. Staffel 4 Entwicklung von AIDA Holden Radcliffe, welcher inzwischen zu einem guten Freund von Fitz geworden war, entwickelte entgegen der Vorschriften des Sokovia-Abkommens eine künstliche Intelligenz, AIDA. Fitz, welcher anfangs misstrauisch war, unterstütze später Radcliffes Vorhaben und half ihm bei der Entwicklung. Framework Allerdings hatte Radcliffe im geheimen einen anderen Plan: Er wollte mit dem Framework ein computergeneriertes Ebenbild der echten Welt erschaffen, in der die "Patienten" lebensechte Erfahrungen durchmachten und Radcliffe bzw AIDA immer nur eine Sache an den Patienten veränderten : Die eine Sache in ihrem Leben die sie am meisten bereuten wurde umgeschrieben. Radcliffe schloss mehrere S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agents, unter ihnen auch Fitz, an das Framework an und ersetzte sie in der Realität durch Androidkopien. Die Framework Version von Fitz, welche nichts von seiner wahren Identität wusste und das Framework für die echte Welt hielt, war einer der höchsten Köpfe bei HYDRA, welches im Framework den Krieg gegen S.H.I.E.L.D. gewonnen hatte und eine Weltmacht war. Er wurde ehrfürchtig "Der Doktor" genannt und war bekannt für sein skrupelloses Vorgehen gegenüber Inhumans. Er entwickelte grausame Methoden, um Potentielle ohne Terrigenese zu testen. Diese Wesensveränderung ist auf sein Aufwachsen bei seinem Vater Alistair Fitz zurückzuführen. Dieser erzog ihn zu einem gefühlskalten Mann. Ebenso verliebte sich dieser Fitz in Ophelia - die Nummer 1 von HYDRA. Befreiung Die im Framework Eingeschlossenen konnten durch Daisy und Jemma, welche sich extern Zugriff verschafften, befreit werden. Der Doktor wehrte sich bis zum bitteren Ende seine wahre Identität außerhalb des Framework anzuerkennen und konnte nur mit Gewalt durch das Portal gestoßen werden. Wieder in der richtig Welt angekommen realisierte Fitz seine Fehler und gab sich allein die Schuld für alles, was ihn ziemlich runterzog. Es gelang den S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agents AIDA aufzuhalten. Staffel 5 Entführung des restlichen Teams Alle hochrangigen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agents außer Fitz, wurden von Enoch, einem mächtigen Androiden von den Sternen, dessen Aufgabe Beobachten und Verhindern von Massenausterben war, mit einem Monolithen in die Zukunft gesendet, während Fitz von Airforce-General Hale gefangen genommen wurde, da S.H.I.E.L.D. wegen vorheriger Ereignisse als Verbrecherorganisation galt. Fitz konnte sich das Verschwinden seiner Freunde nicht erklären, bis er von Lance Hunter befreit wurde und sie zusammen Enoch fanden. Enoch wollte kooperieren und er frierte Fitz in einer Kryogenesekapsel ein, damit er in der Zukunft auf seine Freunde treffen konnte. Währenddessen wachte der Fitz aus der Zukunft in einem Raumschiff auf. Er und Enoch reisten zum Leuchtturm, einer ehemaligen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Basis für internationale Krisen, wo die Überlebenden Menschen der Zerteilung der Erde durch die Hilfe der Kree lebten. Dort traf er auf Jemma, welche von dem Anführer der Kree, Kasius, zur Dienerin gemacht wurde. Sie entkamen, nachdem Fitz ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatten, zusammen mit Daisy und trafen auf das restliche Team. Sie schmiedeten einen Plan zurück in der Zeit zu reisen und es gelang ihnen tatsächlich zusammen mit Deke Shaw in ihre Zeit zu reisen. In der Gegenwart heirateten Fitz und Jemma im Leuchtturm. Wenig später fanden sie heraus dass Deke in der Zukunft der Sohn ihrer Tochter, also ihr Enkel, ist. Es gelang der S.H.I.E.L.D.-Truppe den Verlauf der Zeit zu ändern, so dass General Talbot, welcher durch Gravitonium Fähigkeiten erlangt hatte, nie die Erde zerstörte. Allerdings wurde Fitz bei dem Versuch Zivilisten aus einem Gebäude in Chicago, wo der Kampf stattfand, zu evakuieren durch Trümmer tödlich verwundet, woraufhin er in den Armen von Mack verstarb. Nach Coulsons Rücktritt machten die restlichen Agents, welche nun von Mack angeführt wurden, sich auf den Weg um den Fitz aus dieser Zeit zu finden, da dieser immer noch in der Kryogenesekapsel eingeschlossen war. Staffel 6 ''folgt... Persönlichkeit Leo Fitz und Jemma Simmons sind bis heute die jüngsten Absolventen der wissenschaftlichen S.H.I.E.L.D-Academy. Schon dort arbeiteten sie oft zusammen, sahen sich aber eher als Konkurrenten. Erst im Laufe der Serie merkten sie, dass sie sich fachlich als auch persönlich sehr ergänzen. Fitz ist oft sensibel und schüchtern, kann aber einen klaren Kopf bewahren, wenn es drauf ankommt. Im Umgang mit Technik fühlt er sich deutlich sicherer, als beim Flirten oder auf Partys. Beziehungen * Jemma Simmons : Beste Freundin, große Liebe, Arbeitskollegin, Ehefrau * Skye : Freundin, Arbeitskollegin * Grant Ward † : ehemaliger Freund, Vorbild und Arbeitskollege (nach Zerfall von S.H.I.E.L.D. wurde er zum Feind) * Alphonso Mackenzie : Freund, Arbeitskollege * Phil Coulson : Ehemaliger Vorgesetzter und Arbeitskollege, Freund * Holden Radcliffe † : Freund, Arbeitskollege Trivia * In der Folge "Der Hub" (S01E07) sieht man in der Szene, in der Fitz seine Sachen packt, im Hintergrund eine Miniaturausgabe der TARDIS ('T'ime 'A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imensions 'I'n 'S'pace). Daraus lässt sich schließen, dass Fitz die britische Science-Fiction-Serie "Doctor Who" schaut. * Fitz hatte nie eine Freundin. * Fitz trat auch in der Zeichentrickserie Der ultimative Spider-Man (Staffel 4, Folge 5, Jagd auf den Maulwurf) auf. Im Original wird er von seinem Darsteller Iain De Caestecker gesprochen. en:Leo Fitz pl:Leo Fitz Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kategorie:Charakter (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Kategorie:Wissenschaftler‏‎ Leo Fitz Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlich